Onkon
by Saharyusho
Summary: A story about 3 Teenagers discovering hidden powers within them... i can't do summaries very well .
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening of Strength

BEEP! BEEP! Rang the alarm clock. "Ugh…." Shunkai said sleepily as he reached for the alarm clock button. Shunkai picks up the alarm clock and looks at it.

"Why do I have to get up so early" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Shunkai is a 5'11" tall, medium built 16 year old high school male with middle length hair normally wears black with a blue jacket.

"Well I'm off" said Shunkai as he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door.

Shunkai walked in the doors of Trinishi high school._ "Well… another day of hell it seems"_ Shunkai thought. "As he walked up the stairs to his 1st class he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He looked to his right and show no one than on his left side a person yelled "HELLO Shunkai." Shunkai slightly jumped and exclaimed "Geez Hikazu trying to give me a heart attack" Hikazu giggled "you should watch your back more next time so you don't get scared." "I was not scared just surprised that's all" he said. "Sure you were" she said as she giggled some more.

Hikazu is a 5'4" 17 year old Female high school student with medium length hair casually wears whatever color with a black jacket.

They both enter their 1st period class. "Hey Yasmaton what's up" said Shunkai as he extended his hand. "Nothing much Shunkai" Yasmaton said as he shakes Shunkai's hand.

Yasmaton is a 5'7" tall male high school with short hair casually wears brown with a brown jacket.

20 minutes later, "CODE RED, CODE RED" screamed across the school as 10 armed gunmen entered the building. The gunmen spilt up 5 stayed down stairs and 5 went down stairs. Down the hall Shunkai and his class heard the screams of terror from the other classes as the gunmen kept getting closer and a few gun shots being shot off. Soon the gunmen were at Shunkai's class room they shot open the door and busted in. "Everyone get out know or else" ordered the 1st gunman. "Why should we num skulls" Shunkai said as he walked over the gunmen. "Because we said so and what we say you must do or die" growled the 2nd gunman. "Hm… yea right" Shunkai said than he kneed one of the men in the gut than kicked the 2nd one in the leg making him fall over. "You little brat" snarled the men as they got up than shot their guns missing as they stumbled and hit a wall near Yasmaton and the other near Hikazu. "Hey watch we you are shooting Jerk monkeys" stated Shunkai and Yasmaton. Yasmaton jumped in and punched one of the men in the face.

Suddenly a bullet went through Yasmaton's stomach and blood starts to pour slowly as Yasmaton falls on to the ground. "Yasmaton!" yelled Shunkai as he looked in shock "who did this". "I did you insolent fool" Stated a tall muscular man with semi-automatic pistol "and your next." He shot at Shunkai and hit him in the arm. "Hope you are ready to die kid" the man stated as he laughed evilly. Shunkai grinded his teeth together thinking of a way to save Yasmaton, Hikazu, and the others. "Time to die punk" the man aimed his gun at Shunkai as the man was about to shot Hikazu pushed the gunmen making him miss and shot the ceiling. "Hikazu what are you thinking get out of here" Shunkai yelled as he got up and head butted the man than grabbed him. The man held his ground than started to head Shunkai with the back of his gun while the other 2 rounded up the students. "Fools you are all fools I give you all, the death sentence" the man stated. "I will not let you touch my friends" he said as he held on to the man taking multiple hits the head and started to lose his grip on the man. The man realized this and kicked Shunkai aside and pulled out a 2nd pistol and aimed it at both Yasmaton and Shunkai as he said "I'll kill you two 1st."

The shots were fired and Yasmaton fell unconscious as the bullet pierced his right lung. Shunkai was hit in the heart and was spilling blood every where. Horrified Hikazu ran over to Yasmaton and Shunkai shaking them "Wait up guys come on this isn't funny" she mumbled. "Don't worry little lady you will be joining the soon" he said with a grin on his face as he pointed the gun at her head. A dark bluish aura started to illuminate from Shunkai and a tannish aura illuminated from Yasmaton. Dark blue scales started to cover Shunkai, a dragonic like skull formed covering the top of his head, and 4 sharp praying mantis like claws sprouted from his back and opened up into wings. Tannish scaled started to covered Yasmaton and 8 spider like arms sprout out of his back and a lizard like skull forms covering his head..

"Haha…" laughed both Shunkai and Yasmaton in deep creepy voices "hope you are ready to die". "What are you two, your suppose to be died" the man said as he and his men looked at them. The other gunmen entered the room with a horrified look on their faces. "Boss what is that" they said. "Monsters… that's what they are" he said.

"Yasmaton…. Shunkai…." Hikazu said with a frightened look on here face. "Don't worry Hikazu we are fine just step back a few steps" Shunkai said. She got about 5 feet away.

They both look at the gunmen "You take the ones on the right and I'll take the others" said Shunkai.

The men shot at the two but both Shunkai and Yasmaton knocked the bullets down with their arms like they were nothing. The 4 wings on Shunkai's back expanded and pierced through the hearts of 4 of the men. Shunkai laughed like a crazy murder as crimson liquid ran down the wings and the blood splattered all over the wall. Shunkai opened his hands which turned into razor sharp claws. He glided at 2 more and ripped their hearts out of their chest as the hearts still beated. _Thump. Thump. _

Yasmaton pierced the guts of 4 of the men with 2 sharp arms each laughing similar to Shunkai. "This is fun wouldn't you agree Shunkai" he said. "I 2nd that thought Yasmaton" Shunkai said. The last gunmen standing the person who had shot both Yasmaton and Shunkai still stood. "After you, Yasmaton," said Shunkai. "No After you, Shunkai," replied Yasmaton. They looked at each other than nobbed and at the same time they pierced and ripped the gunmen's boss into pieces.

They both walk over to Hikazu "You ok" they said with blood stains on their clothes and blood dripping from their new arms. "I-I'm f-fine" she say in a frighten tone. "Don't worry we are still ourselves despite the fact we look different," Yasmaton said.

A purplish light starts to form on the ground in the form of a pentagram. A shadowish figure starts to emerge from the pentagram. "You three shall come with me and bring destruction upon this world," said the shady figure as he pointed at each one of them with a bony finger. "Why should we and who would want to destroy this world because if it is destroyed than their well be nothing left to cherish, hate, or anything," stated Shunkai. "I will drag you both with me to the darkness even by force and make you all into the strongest living weapons. According to my lord's wishes you will come," the shadow said.

"We don't have to listen to a word your say or your 'lord'," Yasmaton stated. The Shady figure said "you will do as I; Shiage will drag you with me." Shiage extended his arms to grab the three. A small grenade looking thing bounces in front of Shiage and a bright light is emitted from the grenade. "Curse this light, you three got lucky this time, but I'll be back for you," said Shiage as he disappeared into the shadows.

© Zachary Bohuslar 11/4/2009 14:46:19 a11/p11


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is more of an information chapter to explain what is going on

_________________

Onkon?

As the light starts to fade a tall broad figure walks into the room. "So you are the three that HQ sent me to fetch," said the man. "Who the hell are you," said Shunkai. "My name is Lt. Kinoni what are your names" he said. Yasmaton and Shunkai start to turn back to normal. "The name is Shunkai, the guy next to me is Yasmaton, and the young lady over here is Hikazu," stated Shunkai.

"Do you know what you are? Or even why you have your powers," Lt. Kinoni asked. Men in crimson jackets with a insignia on their shoulders walk in and carry the bodies of the dead gunmen in body bags out and others clean up the splattered blood.

"No, we don't and what do you mean why?" Explain yourself so we know what is going on, but why do you mean three of us only Shunkai and me have any powers from what we can see," Yasmaton said.

As he clears his in a serious tone Kinoni says "To put it simple you three are what we call Onkon or humans that gain special powers when they have a near death experience or have the powers from birth. Each Onkon have their own abilities and traits that set them apart. There are a total of 7 known Onkon you 3 and 4 others. Even though Hikazu does not display any signs of having powers it has been confirmed by our scientist and on top of that Shiage as had an interest in her along with you two that she too has a power unawaken inside of her. As for your powers we are not sure what triggers to give you specific powers but we do know that if special individuals die or are close to death have the power of Onkon inside of them they will be revived with their power unlocked."

"Hold on a second there man, so your are saying that the three of us had this so called 'Onkon' power inside of us the whole time and how can you be sure that Hikazu has any special powers," Shunkai said. 'SMACK' has Hikazu slaps both Shunkai and Yasmaton and sends them to the ground "Just shut up and let the men speak" she said glaring at them than looks back up at Kinoni with interest in what he was talking about. "Ok… ok… Ow... did you really have to hit us so hard Hikazu," both Yasmaton and Shunkai said one after the after. "Yes, I did or else you two would never be quiet," Hikazu replied.

As Kinoni cleared his throat "As I was saying, to sum up what I just said you three hold the power to either save or destroy this world. My job is to get you people to join Tengshi to help save the world from the Sansukai. The Sansukai are a group of Onkon that have joined forces with the Sansukai lord Kursaino. These Onkon call themselves Sanon instead of Onkon and will do anything to help Kursaino destroy this world and create a new one."

"So you want us to stop the Sansukai to save the world, and how many Sanon do we have to defeat if we do how do you know this will save the world?" Also why us if there are 4 others than why don't you go get them to help you," Shunkai asked Kinoni. Kinoni replied, "Because the other 4 whereabouts are currently unknown. And another thing is that your powers are still undeveloped your powers are only at stage 1. While there are 3 different stages to completely have control over your true powers. Each Onkon has different powers and an element assimilated with that power. Your tasks are to discover your true powers and nourish them so you can unlock your power. Before I forget, there are two paths an Onkon can take that will dramatically affect how your powers develop. First path, the path of Protection: this path is when you use your powers for the sake of protecting and saving others that we Tengshi are trying to bring out. The second path, the path of Destruction: this path is awaken when you use your powers for evil and the destruction of the innocent and those you want to protect. This path is what the Sansukai are trying to bring out so they can recreate a new world of terror and destruction."

"……WHAT! Ok can you please simplify that please because you are confusing me," Yasmaton said while holding his head. "Seriously please sum that up for us who don't completely understand," Shunkai asked.

"Sigh. Basically you each have powers that can develop in two different ways as known as paths. The 1st path the path of Protection is the path where you protect those who need help and so on. The 2nd path the path of Destruction the path where you destroy everything just for the sake of terrifying and causing chaos," Kinoni said.

"Ooohh…"Both Yasmaton and Shunkai said. "So you are implying that if we join you we will follow the path of Protection, and if we join the Sansukai we would follow the path of Destruction. Do you really think that we can't do this for ourselves that we are unable to make our own choices! Is that what you are implying!" yelled Shunkai.

"U-Uh… No it wasn't," Kinoni stumbled to say.

"That's what it seems like to us why don't you just leave us alone and let us be normal is there a problem with that." Shunkai shouted in frustration.

"I'm not asking you to join us I'm ordering your do. For the sake of humanity I will force you to join Tengshi. I will drag you to HQ by force if I have to. So you either come quietly or I will forcibly drag all you by your toes. So what's your choice," Kinoni said in an orderly voice.

"I guess since we have no choice. I-I'll go." Hikazu said "Come on guys let's just go and see what this is about." "Fine whatever,"

Shunkai said. Kinoni, Hikazu, Yasmaton, and Shunkai walk out of the school. "Our ride will be here in 5…4…3…2…1…" Kinoni said has he put a finger down for each count. A large Blackhawk helicopter lands about 10 feet from where they are standing. "Get on" Kinoni said. The three get on the Blackhawk to go to (insert O name here) HQ.

© Zachary Bohuslar11/4/2009 14:58:34 a11/p11


End file.
